


La rosa que los protege

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angustía, Gen, Heridas, Menciones de sangre, Menciones leves de sangre, Ruby herido, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), amistad, heridas graves de personaje canónico, preocupación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: El deber de una líder es proteger y cuidar de su equipo, no permitirá que lastimen a los que ama, aún si sale herida en el proceso.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	1. El Rojo Carmesí

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún lugar después en el volumen 8 donde nuestro team principal esta "junto" de nuevo (advertencia de spoilers(? ya que su servidora está al corriente de la serie hasta el capítulo 10). Pd. Conformaré esto de dos partes, o tres, idk uwu

Es tranquilo. El silencio es cómodo, y combinado con el cansancio es simplemente reconfortante. Solo hay oscuridad rodeándola, pero no la asusta, está demasiado cansada como para importarle.

— _¡Vamos, Ruby!_ —escucha su nombre a la lejanía, distingue la voz enseguida. Es su hermana, Yang — _¡No te puedes rendir! ¡¿Me escuchas?!_ —su voz ha temblado, Ruby no lo entiende, ¿su hermana esta llorando?

— _¡Te juro que si te rindes no te perdonaré jamás, Ruby!_ —Weiss llora y siente escalofríos en su cuerpo, ¿qué está pasando?

— _Por favor, Ruby, sigue luchando_ —la voz de Blake, siempre tan calmada ahora tiembla, ¿por qué están tan tristes?

— _¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, Yang!_ —es la voz de Qrow, esta frustrado... y asustado, eso empieza a preocuparla y las paredes oscuras comienzan a rasgarse, dejando ver líneas de luz muy brillante. _**Debe despertar**_.

— _¡Lo siento!_ —grita Jaune y Ruby puede jurar que está llorando — _¡No puedo! ¡Gasté bastante de mi aura dentro!_ —ahora teme recordar, salir del cómodo manto de oscuridad y volver a la realidad, pero no tiene opción, debe luchar. Las grietas en la oscuridad se ensanchan más y la luz está comenzando a entrar. _ **Debe despertar**_. 

Al abrir sus ojos un dolor mortal se instala en su cabeza, su abdomen se siente tan tibio y no puede lograr sentir fuerza alguna en sus piernas o su cuerpo en general. _**Todo duele**_. Su visión comienza a aclararse y finalmente su mirada se cruza con la de su hermana.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Ruby! —exclama la rubia con sus ojos lilaceos llenos de lágrimas, mientras su mano acaricia su cabeza, pero eso solo hace que el dolor esté lejos de apaciguarse —. Tranquila, resolveremos esto —asegura aun cuando la duda es clara en sus ojos. _**Es muy malo**_.

Intenta hablar, preguntar que sucede debido que aun se siente ajena a la situación. Pero las palabras no salen de sus labios, lo intenta y de pronto, esta luchando por respirar, siente como si un líquido se aferrara a sus pulmones, ahogándola, dejándola hiperventilando.

—Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital —es Winter quien ha hablado, y pronto entró a su campo de visión. Su rostro lucía mucho más demacrado y la chispa de la preocupación podía reflejarse en su mirada cuando la miraba a los ojos, aun si mantenía su temple de soldado. Dirigió sus ojos plateados hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos acuosos de Weiss, ni siquiera se había percatado de que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de su pareja, todo por concentrarse en respirar.

—¡¿Quieres que te recuerde que su estúpido general aun mantiene la orden de arresto?! —Nora a gritado con furia, ha perdido todo su temple y Ruby puede escuchar como un sollozo es emitido por ella. _**Reconoce cuando Nora llora**_. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para mirar a la pelirroja, notando como Ren la abrazaba para tranquilizar su arrebato.

—¡Somos cazadores buscados! ¡Enemigos de Atlas! ¡¿No crees que será sencillo que nos reporten y un puñado de la gente de Ironwood nos arreste?! —Jaune se escuchaba molesto, tenía un buen punto, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en eso debido a que sus pensamientos la llevaban a cuestionar que tan mal está como para tener que ser llevada a un hospital —¡Ni siquiera le importara que logramos mantener a raya a Salem en Mantle! ¡Le disparó a Oscar! ¡Y lo de Penny---! —sus palabras se detienen y un silencio vino otra vez. Ruby cerró sus ojos unos instantes, solo para volver a abrirlos y volver a encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana, quien parece estar a punto de gritar por el estrés y la angustia al verla. _ **Ironwood permitió que hackearan a Penny**_.

Siente esa extraña sensación húmeda de nuevo, distrayéndola del momento. Con todas las fuerzas que puede juntar, lleva su mano muy lentamente hacia su abdomen, descansándola por un segundo en el lugar. Después lo siente, sus guantes no están, así que una sustancia es percibida por su tacto, a lo que reúne suficiente fuerza una vez más para mirar sus dedos. _**Sangre**_.

—¡Entonces les romperé las malditas piernas a quién intente interponerse! —bramó Yang con decisión mientras se giraba a mirar a los demás —¡Necesita llegar a un hospital! —su hermana estaba alterada al ver como había mirado la sangre en su mano. Yang haría lo que fuera, la conocía, y eso le preocupaba. **_Lo último que necesitaban era que los detuvieran, habían avanzado por fin_**. 

—Estamos en Vacuo, cualquier jurisdicción del general Ironwood no alcanza estos límites —dijo Winter con firmeza. Al menos alguien de todos ellos estaba siendo racional.

—¿No crees que debiste darnos esa información antes? —cuestionó Qrow con irritación, acercándose a su sobrina más joven, solo para ponerse de cuclillas a su lado —. Escucha, niño, tienes que resistir un poco más, ¿entiendes? —ella asiente lo mejor que puede, aun no recupera el aliento y está concentrada en no perderse en la oscuridad por más que la pesadez de su cuerpo se lo grita. _ **Si cierra los ojos no despertará**_. Mira fijamente los ojos de su tío, y lo nota en su mirada, rojos atormentados por el miedo y la culpa. _**Pero no es su culpa**_. No tiene nada que ver con su semblanza, ella lo sabe, esta recordando como terminó de esa manera, ni siquiera estaban juntos cuando pasó. _**Salvó a su hermana, a Weiss y Blake en la emboscada**_. Acudieron a un llamado de ayuda, se separaron de JNOR, Qrow, Winter y Marrow, era el equipo RWBY contra una brecha de Grimm. _**Calcularon mal**_. Cinder estaba ahí, fue pan comido para ella con los poderes de la doncella del otoño e invierno en su dominio. _**Estaba por lastimar a Weiss**_. Se encargó de proteger a su pareja, quien había perdido de sus manos a Myrtenaster, recibiendo una herida en los brazos cuando maniobro a Crescent Rose y las dagas de hielo rozaron su piel. _**Atacó a Blake**_. Sin problema alguno había arrojado a su amiga contra los árboles, rompiendo su aura, lo que la llevó a activar su semblanza y bloquear el paso de la doncella, disparándole con su francotirador, mientras Weiss mantenía a raya a Grimm, pero los signos de agotamiento se notaban rápidamente. _**Yang fue la siguiente**_. Su hermana trató de cubrirlas, lanzándose contra Cinder, pero ésta se divertía con ella y con un solo movimiento de mano, la arrojó a donde Blake estaba. _ **La apartó**_. Cinder la arrojó lejos, separándola del grupo solo para ser atrapada por unas enredaderas negras que emergieron del suelo. _**Weiss intentó ir por ella**_. Su pareja fue lanzada con facilidad, Blake se puso de pie nuevamente, sosteniendo a Gambol Shroud con toda la firmeza que podía, poniéndose frente a Yang que ayudaba a Weiss y pronto ambas se pusieron al lado de la fauno. _**A Cinder no le importa la vida de otros**_. Podría jurar que la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. _**Pyrrha y Penny**_. Los recuerdos llegaron en fracción de segundos, conocía su intención y los pétalos de rosa comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor. _**Cinder lanzó una estocada con su espada a la dirección de ellas**_. Una oleada llameante fue lo único que vio y a lo demás no le prestó atención. Su semblanza la llevó a arrojarse hasta ellas, empujando a Blake y logrando una reacción en cadena que arrastró a Weiss y Yang en una sola línea en el proceso. Debido al impulso y su frenar tan abrupto para lograr el efecto obtenido, terminó expuesta, recibiendo el golpe que la arrojó contra los árboles. _**El dolor en el vientre era agonizante**_. Fue como si le hubieran proporcionado un corte con metal caliente, su aura débil ni siquiera pudo protegerla. _**Perdió el aliento**_. Gritó debido al dolor, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba aparecer. Sus ojos comenzaron a emitir su poder. No tenía control sobre sus emociones, el agonizante dolor la estaba matando y cuando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron ante las voces angustiadas del resto, el blanco arrasó con todo, eliminando al Grimm y haciendo retroceder a Cinder, quien no tuvo otra opción que retirarse. _**No podía respirar**_. Estaba intentando controlarse, pero el dolor estaba nublando todo su juicio, hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

—Ruby, ya casi estamos ahí —la voz suave de Blake logró sacarla de su letargo y miró a la fauno que estaba sentada detrás de su hermana que sostenía su mano manchada en sangre. _**Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Yang le había tomado la mano**_. Y repentinamente comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo, buscando aire —¡Ruby! —gritó con angustia mientras ella luchaba por recomponerse, pero los puntos negros aparecieron en su visión. _**Si caía en la inconsciencia se arriesgaba a no despertar de nuevo**_. Intentó, pero al final sus ojos se cerraron en su lucha por respirar.

 _ **El silencio era un fiel amigo**_.

Sus ojos se abrieron con mucho esfuerzo y sus ojos captaron el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Una respiración jadeante y movimiento. Sus plateados cambiaron de dirección, descansando su mirada en Qrow. La llevaba en brazos y corriendo, mientras el sudor se aperlaba en su frente.

—Tío Qrow —logró hablar finalmente, aunque aun debía forzarse un poco.

—Te tengo, Ruby, resiste un poco más —respondió él con su voz agitada.

—No es su culpa... —susurró tan fuerte como pudo, esperando a que la escuchara. Estaba por caer en la oscuridad de nuevo. Sus ojos rojos y acuosos fueron de ella al camino frente a él, nada dispuesto a parar —. Ni de Blake... Ni Weiss... Ni Yang... Ni tú —sentía un nudo en su garganta, estaba asustada de que la oscuridad la tragara, pero ya no podía luchar contra ella, así que esperaría a que la atrapara mientras miraba el rostro de su tío.

—Por favor, Ruby, no me hagas esto —gruñó con la voz entrecortada, mientras sus manos la aferraban a él. Ella podía verlo en la mirada agonizante de su tío. _**Está viendo a su madre en ella**_. Sentía culpa, pero ya no puede más.. _ **. Y la oscuridad volvió a ser su fiel compañera**_.

.

.

.

Yang se adentró a la sala de espera corriendo muy por delante de sus amigos, buscando desesperada a su tío, hasta que lo encontró sentado y con sus manos sosteniendo la capa de su hermana, que irónicamente no tenía casi rastros de sangre. **_O la sangre se ocultaba bien por el rojo carmesí de la capa_**.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó sin permitirse siquiera recuperar el aliento. No le importaba de hecho. Qrow levantó su mirada hacia ella y notó las bolsas negras bajo ellos y su corazón se encogió debido a la tristeza.

—Se la han llevado, no dirán más hasta que se encarguen —la mirada escarlata se deslizó hacia el grupo que finalmente la había alcanzado, respirando muy agitados. _**Seguramente Ruby se habría burlado, diciendo que hasta parecía que su hermana ahora tenía su semblanza**_. La rubia sintió la mano de Blake en su hombro, tratando de apoyarla —. La herida que tiene es muy profunda, hay riesgo de infección, y perdió bastante sangre, Yang —odiaba ese tono. Detestaba con toda su alma ese tono, lo conocía mejor que nadie. _**Ese es el tono de voz de su tío diciéndole que mamá murió**_.

—¡No me vengas con eso! —gritó sin poder evitarlo y estaba segura que sus ojos habían cambiado de color —¡No me vengas con esa mierda! —repitió mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. _**No iba a perder a su hermana**_. La rabia crecía junto a la culpa y el odio hacia si misma, cubrió con sus manos su rostro sintiendo como las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. _**Se supone que ella es quien la protegería siempre**_ —. Por favor, no lo digas... —susurró mientras sentía unos brazos rodearla. _**Weiss y Blake**_. Dejó de ocultar su rostro y abrazó a ambas de vuelta. _**Ellas también se sentirían responsables**_. Sentía que la respiración le fallaba, no podía con tanto, perderla significaría perderlo todo, cada estación del año, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada puchero, cada abrazo. _**Perderlo todo**_. Y rogaba, pedía que su hermana luchara, que no se rindiera y volviera a mostrarles esa sonrisa tan optimista y esperanzadora.

**_Quería borrar ese rojo carmesí de su mente, su hermana no debió salir lastimada... Y ahora agonizaba._ **

[...]


	2. En sus corazones me disperso

_Cálido. Su cuerpo se siente cálido, como si una suave manta de los rayos del sol la abrazara. No siente miedo, dolor, incertidumbre o angustia, solo está ahí, existiendo._

_Sus ojos se abren lentamente y un ligero brillo plateado destella en ellos. Con asombro, nota como un enorme campo se abre paso frente a ella, la hierba verde es destellante, hay flores que danzan con gentileza ante la suave brisa que corre libre en aquel campo que pareciera no tener fin._

_"Es hermoso, ¿no?"_

_Su cuerpo se tensa de pronto y su corazón se acelera, rompiendo toda esa paz que antes sentía._

_Aquella voz la conocía bien. Esa voz tan dulce y reconfortante la conoció en aquellos días dónde la verdadera maldad del mundo le era desconocida, y solo disfrutaba sus días de formación en aquella escuela llena de recuerdos lejanos._

_Sus ojos plateados se llenaron de lágrimas, y muy lentamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose frente a la joven, mucho más alta que ella, de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos rojos como el fuego, con una sonrisa plasmada en su perfilado rostro._

_"Pyrrha" las palabras salieron arrastradas de su garganta, los sollozos inevitables estaban por abordarla, impidiéndole hablar. La chica endulzó más su sonrisa y dando un paso más cerca de la más joven, abrió sus brazos solo para envolverla en ellos._

_"Hola, Ruby. Has estado ocupada, ¿eh?" Había una chispa de diversión en su tono. Su tacto parecía ser tan real y cálido, que Ruby no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella mientras lloraba con desesperación._

_"¡Lo siento!" Exclamó tan pronto pudo formar las palabras en su boca "¡Lo siento tanto!" Repitió sintiendo sus pulmones pesados. La pelirroja simplemente se dedicó a abrazarla, colocando una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y realizar pequeñas caricias con sus dedos en su cabello. "¡Debí ser más rápida! ¡Debí ser más fuerte!" Hacia mucho tiempo que quería decirlo. Gritarlo hasta el cansancio. La culpa se había embotellado. "¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida, tu estarías aquí!"_

_"Quizás". Susurró Pyrrha, sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera azabache. "O quizás, te habrían lastimado, o algo peor, y jamás hubiera deseado eso" la pelirroja se separó un poco de la joven, con la intención de que sus miradas se encontraran. "Ya que has cuidado bien de ellos". Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, y Ruby volvió a estallar en llanto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su fallecida amiga._

[...]

 _Era desesperante_. Si pudiera subir a esa silla y golpear el reloj en la pared lo haría con tal de no escuchar su irritante "tick tock", pero seguramente la echarían de inmediato del lugar y _**no**_ quería moverse de dónde estaba.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, jugando con su pie en un movimiento rítmico mientras esperaba en la sala. Había bastante silencio en los pasillos, algo de esperar ya que la noche estaba bastante avanzada, algunos han sido dados de alta y otros se han marchado a sus hogares, dejando solo a algunos doctores, enfermeros y enfermeras en los pasillos para realizar sus habituales rondas.

Las horas han pasado, no necesita mirar al irritante reloj para saberlo, además, seguramente sus miedos se dispararían de nuevo si notara el tiempo que ha pasado.

 _Es demasiado_. La culpa se adhiere a su piel y hace que arda. Debió, quizás, predecir lo que Cinder haría, haber estado más atenta, pero estuvo expuesta muy fácil, y Ruby tuvo que salvarla.

Aún tiene algunas manchas de sangre en sus manos que aún no ha limpiado, teme abrir los ojos y mirar el rojo, pensarlo incluso le da náuseas. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse de nuevo y el recuerdo de su hermana herida en sus brazos golpea su mente una vez más.

Corrió, corrió lo más rápido mientras la llevaba en sus brazos. El miedo que recorría su sistema quizás habría paralizado a cualquier otro, pero ella no debía hacer eso, debía moverse y buscar una oportunidad para su hermana. Buscar una mínima posibilidad para que sobreviva, aún cuando su visión estaba tan borrosa que la hacía perder en leves momentos la claridad de su camino. _Fue horrible_. Todavía tiene plasmada en su memoria el charco de sangre en el suelo cuando su hermana perdió el conocimiento. _Fue agonizante_. En cada paso dado sentía la respiración cada vez más lenta de su hermana, provocando que incluso ella misma se sintiera sin aire. _Estaba desesperada_. La desesperación que la golpeó fue peor que la que sintió cuando perdió a su hermana aquel día en el mercado, sintió que el mundo se detuvo, el suelo desapareció, y el llanto de alivio que salió de su sistema al encontrarla fue muy reconfortante, pero en esos momentos, esa desesperación amenazaba con hacerla flaquear y tirarla al suelo de rodillas, pero definitivamente no cedió, dejando que la adrenalina la empujara hasta el punto de encuentro, dónde la nave estaba. _Se supone que siempre la protegería_. Aún recuerda muy bien, cuando en una noche de tormenta ella estaba junto a Ruby, abrazándola mientras lloraba asustada, había pasado solo una semana desde que les dijeron que mamá no volvería a casa, y la pequeña Ruby enfrentó su primera noche de tormenta sin mamá, pero Yang estuvo ahí y se lo prometió: _"Siempre te protegeré, no importa qué"_. Pero no cumplió su promesa, dejo que su hermanita pequeña saliera lastimada solo por protegerla, y si la perdía jamás se lo perdonaría.

El suave tacto en su hombro la hizo abrir sus ojos abruptamente, sacándola de su letargo, y de inmediato giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su pareja.

—Yang, iré a la cafetería con Ren, traeremos algo para los demás, ¿necesitas algo? —la voz de la fauno es suave, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero la mano de su pareja estaba en su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de unas lágrimas de las que no se había percatado.

Se tragó el nudo de su garganta y se atrevió a responder—. No necesito nada —respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa. Aún si lo intentara, nada lograría pasar por su garganta, inclusive pudiera ser que lo devolvería todo en un santiamén, ya que su estómago era todo un lío en esos momentos. Su pareja asintió con comprensión, y después de una última caricia en su mejilla, la pelinegra se levantó para seguir a su amigo, perdiéndose de la vista de la rubia.

Yang suspiró temblorosa, solo para finalmente bajar la mirada y prestar atención a sus manos, notando el rojo en ellas. Las náuseas aumentaron, por lo que se levantó abruptamente y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, dónde sabía que su tío estaba.

—Iré al baño —anunció, y evitando cualquier respuesta o pregunta de alguno de sus amigos, salió casi corriendo, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

[...]

_Ruby suspira, mientras sus pies se balancean en el aire cuando está sentada en aquel acantilado tan familiar. Pyrrha a su lado la imita, mirando fijamente el amanecer frente a ellas._

_"¿Sabes? Jaune se ha vuelto un líder genial". Comenta Ruby de pronto, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios que demuestra una chispa de orgullo._

_"Ha trabajado muy duro, sabía que lo haría". La mirada esmeralda se volvió hacia Ruby para mirarla, sin borrar ese gesto apacible de su rostro._

_"¡Lo ha hecho! El ha entrenado mucho, ¡Incluso encontró su semblanza!"_ _Hay un notorio alarde en sus palabras._

_"¿Enserio?" La chispa de la alegría apareció en sus ojos verdes._

_"¡Si!" Afirmó Ruby con mucha emoción. "¡Él puede amplificar el aura de otros! ¡Es genial!"_

_"No me equivoqué al decir que tenía un aura muy grande, ¿eh?"._ _Murmuró Pyrrha con orgullo._

_"¡Y la semblanza de Ren evolucionó!" Exclamó con una sonrisa. "¡Puede notar las emociones de los demás! Es un poco raro, e incluso podría ser un poco incómodo, ¡Pero Ren es bueno para ser cuidadoso al usarla! Ya sabes, es el más centrado de nosotros" murmura lo último con una pequeña risa. "Oh, y Nora es la mejor usando su arma que le ha añadido nuevas mejoras, es simplemente ¡genial! Aunque es una_ _roncadora_ _nata y una roba golosinas. El otro día me reto a una competencia y termino ganando". Pyrrha se rió ante aquel dato, pero la alegría de Ruby paulatinamente se apagó. "Aunque creo... Que todo eso lo sabes, debes de haber estado viéndonos de alguna manera". Murmuró Ruby, su mirada comenzaba a reflejar aquella tristeza que solía cernirse sobre ella de vez en cuando._

_"Quizás... Pero es bueno escucharlo de ti". Comentó Pyrrha con suma tranquilidad, sin apartar la mirada de la más joven._

_"Perdón". Sus ojos plateados se centraron en el horizonte, mirando fijamente el bosque._

_"¿Por qué te disculpas está vez?" Preguntó la pelirroja con cierta curiosidad, inclinado un poco su cabeza._

_"Arrastré a los chicos a esto" susurró con tristeza "Sé, que fue su propia voluntad seguirme, Jaune siempre me lo dijo, pero... Aún así los hice pasar muchas cosas. Lamento haber arrastrado a tus amigos así"_

_"Son nuestros amigos, Ruby" aclaró la pelirroja. "Y te lo aseguro, estoy orgullosa del Team RNJR, que viajó unido por Anima y llegó a Mistral, todo por querer ayudar. Jaune lo dijo, tu no los_ _obligaste_ _a nada, más bien, tu los inspiraste, y te aseguro, que yo te habría seguido también"_

_Los ojos de Ruby se tornaron acuosos, y volvió su mirada a Pyrrha, solo para encontrarse con su sonrisa._

[...]

Un suspiro tembloroso sale de su garganta. El temblor de sus manos al sostener aquel vaso con agua le impide llevar el objeto a sus labios, por lo que frustrada termina por dejarlo de nuevo en la pequeña mesa y se envuelve en sus propios brazos para calmarse.

Decidió ir a la cafetería, quizás le vendría bien distraerse un poco de todo. Del personal caminando de un lado a otro, del olor a medicamentos, del paso del tiempo tan aterrador. Solo necesitaba su espacio, un pequeño espacio, y también servir de algo.

Decir que está asustada es poco, es un pánico que se aferra a su cuerpo tensando cada músculo. _Ruby está luchando por su vida_. Aún tiene en su mente plasmada la sonrisa de su líder antes de empezar la misión, una sonrisa cálida que de pronto se transformó en una mueca agonizante. _"Incluso las luces más brillantes pueden parpadear y morir"_. Un escalofrío violento recorre su cuerpo al recordar aquella frase que leyó en un libro alguna vez, se abraza a si misma con desesperación, siempre entendió aquella línea y acreditaba su significado, pero ahora mismo, odiaba pensar en ello y deseaba desacreditarla ferozmente. _Fue su culpa_. No prestó atención lo suficiente, no fue lo suficientemente capaz, y tuvo que ser salvada por su líder. _El rojo carmesí era intenso_. En su memoria aún está la sangre plasmada en el suelo cuando Yang cargó a su hermana en brazos, el olor a maleza quemada se mantiene aferrada en su nariz y las cenizas del Grimm continúan en su visión al haber mirado a su alrededor cuando tomó en sus manos a Crescent Rose. _Fue aterrador_. Cuando llegaron a la nave, los gritos desesperados de Yang aun están en sus oídos. _Ruby había dejado de respirar_. Winter fue la más rápida en reaccionar, gritando órdenes a todo el mundo mientras realizaba compresiones para lograr que el corazón de la azabache respondiera. _Era un caos_. Aun cuando Winter lo había logrado, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, el jadeo ahogado de Nora al entrar a la nave fue preocupante e incluso cayó de rodillas al suelo, y pudo verlo en sus ojos, el terror de volver a perder a alguien más. Ren la sostuvo antes de que se desplomara por completo, aun cuando el parecía igual de mal que ella. Ella recuerda la mirada de cada uno de ellos, las voces y palabras desesperadas ante el flujo abundante de sangre y la palidez en el rostro de la líder que siempre es un pilar de esperanza. _Cometieron un error_. Jamás se perdonaría perder a Ruby, ella entendía que todo ciclo consistía con la muerte al final, pero no para Ruby, ella era joven, capaz de levantarse en la adversidad y sonreír para aliviar el dolor de otro. Ruby tenía un camino por delante, y que lo perdiera, _era injusto_.

—¿Blake? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ren a su espalda, y rápidamente se giró hacia él, notando la mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

—Yo- —las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, las lágrimas finalmente nublaron su visión y enterró más sus dedos en sus antebrazos —. Yo-Yo no puedo, Ren —confesó finalmente con voz temblorosa —. Ruby. Ella nos protegió y ahora está... Ella puede —no podía decirlo en voz alta, si lo hacía podía hacerse realidad y eso era impensable. Ren no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La fauno escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y dejó que los sollozos salieran de su sistema. Se había estado conteniendo, necesitaba estar ahí para Yang y Weiss, ser su ancla, pero sus pensamientos estaban en la oscuridad, castigándola por su error. Ruby siempre les enseñó a tener esperanza, ser optimistas y caminar siempre hacia adelante aun cuando todo fuera difícil. _"Siempre te admiré, Ruby. Y aún lo hago"_. Sus manos aferraron su agarre, haciéndola pensar que seguramente tendría marcas ante la fuerza excesiva contra ella misma, pero las punzadas en su pecho aún no desaparecían.

[...]

_Ruby mantuvo su mirada sobre su regazo, observando cuidadosamente como si esperara ver algo que se suponía debía estar ahí._

_"Pyrrha". La aludida apartó la mirada del horizonte, prestando atención a la más joven. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Cuestionó, desviando su mirada de sus manos, solo para ponerla sobre Pyrrha._

_"Esa es una respuesta que aún no puedes responder, lo siento, Ruby". Respondió la pelirroja mirando a su amiga, solo para después ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia ella. "¿Te parece si damos un paseo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la azabache cuando tomó su mano y se levantó del suelo._

_En cada paso, Ruby notó como el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, llevándolas a ambas a caminar por las veredas de un bosque que le resultaba familiar. Al salir de ahí, un nuevo panorama se le presentaba frente a ella, la visualización de su hogar tan vívido y pintoresco le hizo sonreír, mientras algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas._

_De pronto, su corazón sintió un opresión en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando unas risas llegaron a sus oídos, y pronto, su hermana, aun siendo una niña, estaba riéndose enérgica mientras abrazaba a una versión más pequeña de ella misma, quién intentaba soltarse del agarre de su hermana mayor entre risas. De la casa pronto salieron Taiyang y Qrow, separando a ambas de inmediato y logrando que el par protestara mientras intentaban liberarse. Ruby comenzó a reír, aquellos recuerdos se sintieron tan lejanos, había algunos que simplemente se habían esfumado debido a su edad y otros, simplemente los había enterrado debido a la falta de tiempo para pensar en ellos._

_Pyrrha a su lado miró directamente a Ruby a su lado, y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras otro recuerdo se formaba frente a ellas._

[...] 

_Frío_. Nunca le molestó el frío, era algo familiar que se había acostumbrado a sentir en las paredes de su hogar. Los muros helados fueron creados por ella, al crecer en un ambiente familiar tan deprimente, escudándose de otros, cediendo a la soberbia y la superioridad, eran muros sólidos que impedían a otros entrar. _Ahora es molesto_. No puede imaginar su vida diferente de las personas que ha conocido y en las que ha encontrado una familia, el solo pensar que podría llegar la separación le aterra. _Justo como el rojo carmesí en esa capa tan familiar_. El agua fluye sin descanso, el grifo no ha sido cerrado, y cada vez que limpia el color rojizo que se desliza por el desagüe, las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos azules por igual. _Es asfixiante_. No tolera ver como la sangre combinada con el agua se desprende de la tela, solo produce nauseas en su sistema. _Por su culpa está de esa manera_. Aún escucha en sus oídos el grito de su pareja, agonizante y doloroso, y siente como si cada parte de su sistema se congelará a paso lento, amenazándola con consumirla. _La sangre mancha el suelo, volviéndolo rojo carmesí_. El miedo que sintió en su sistema no recuerda haberlo sentido antes, la sangre fluyendo del cuerpo de alguien tan sonriente y vivaz era una imagen desoladora, como si el mundo se burlara en su cara y recordándole la premisa más básica, _"todos están destinados a morir, incluso la estrella más brillante encontrará su fin"_. Gruñe furiosa, tallando con fuerza la tela para eliminar el rastro rojizo de ella y las lágrimas se retienen en sus ojos azules. Ruby es una idiota, siempre intentando ayudar a otros, ver lo mejor en otros, sonriendo ante las malas situaciones, arriesgándose para poner a los que ama a salvo. _Ese tipo de persona no sobrevive al mundo_. Le importa muy poco si alguna vez pensó que aquello era cierto, solo pensarlo la hace querer vomitar. _No puede terminar así_. Siempre, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, les enseñó a tener esperanza, y ahora deseaba tenerla más que nadie. _La herida no dejó de sangrar_. Aún en la nave notaba como la sangre bañaba la tela que Winter utilizó para hacer presión en la herida, un rojo espeso que manchó las manos de su hermana mayor, la adulta centrada que mantuvo a su líder lo mejor posible para encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba. _Fue su error_. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que Cinder podía o no hacer, la subestimó, si, eran más que ella, pero ella tenía al Grimm y poderes de doncella a su disposición. Debieron pedir refuerzos, comunicarse con el resto, pero todo se salió de control, y cuando menos lo pensó, lo único que vio después del blanco cegador fue el rojo carmesí en la ropa de su pareja. _No hay perdón_. Si la pierden, jamás lo perdonará, no perdonará perder a la persona que derribó sus muros, no perdonará perder a la persona que inspira a otros y sonríe con dulzura para tranquilizarlos, no perdonará al mundo, a los dioses, al destino, _ni a ella misma_. Escucha la puerta de los baños abrirse pero no le importa continúa su tarea, limpiando los restos carmesí que no pertenecen a la tela.

El tacto en su hombro la saca abruptamente de su letargo, llevándola a mirar de golpe a la persona a su lado, encontrándose con los ojos lilas de Yang.

—No podía —susurró Weiss con voz temblorosa, apretando con fuerza la tela en sus manos y con el sonido del agua corriendo de fondo —. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que- —sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta, incapaz de completar la explicación, pero Yang pareció entenderlo de inmediato y la abrazó, algo incómodo debido a la posición, pero al final se dejó llevar.

—Lo sé —murmuró Yang, apretando un poco más sus brazos en la peliblanca. Weiss sollozó de nuevo, dejando que sus miedos se filtraran y apretando tan fuerte la capa en sus manos que sus nudillos parecieron volverse más blanco.

[...]

 _Ruby mira con nostalgia los recuerdos que cambian frente a ella como el familiar cambio de estación. Su infancia, su adolescencia, los días en Signal Academy, las lecciones de Qrow, los días divertidos con Yang, Zwei y Taiyang. Los días en Beacon, sus amigos, las aventuras, aquellos momentos felices y que deseo fueran duraderos_.

_"Pyrrha". Llamó a la chica detrás de ella, mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse lentamente. La pelirroja tarareo, indicando que la escuchaba. "¿Estoy muerta?" Preguntó con un temblor en su voz, mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Algo en su interior la hizo pensar en ello, aun no sabía como, pero el hecho de encontrarse a Pyrrha, que ésta la llevara por un paseo de sus memorias, simplemente le hacían_

_"No". Fue una respuesta corta y enfatizada, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Ruby, sino que la respuesta no había venido precisamente de su amiga. Dirigió su mirada de inmediato a Pyrrha en busca de una explicación, pero la pelirroja simplemente le mostró su sonrisa, y miró por sobre su hombro para mirar a alguien más a su espalda. Ruby giró sobre sus pies, buscando mirar de frente a la persona que había respondido, y ahí, parada frente a ella, una mujer tan ajena pero familiar estaba de pie, sonriéndole con dulzura. Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos plateados, mirando el rostro de la mujer con la que compartía muchos rasgos. "En realidad, estás en el límite de la vida y la muerte, mi pétalo". Explicó con un tono dulce, que provocó sollozos en Ruby y la llevó a romper la distancia con la mujer, abrazándola con anhelo._

[...]

Yang y Weiss volvieron con el resto a la sala de espera, la peliblanca llevaba la capa tan familiar sobre sus hombros una vez terminó su labor de limpiarla. Ella y Yang pronto se acercaron a sus amigos, Jaune estaba sentado junto a Nora, acariciando su espalda para mantenerla en calma mientras bebía algo que seguro Ren y Blake habían conseguido de la cafetería. 

La rubia se acercó a su pareja, rodeando su brazo por su cintura. La fauno recargó su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes. Weiss se sentó al lado de Qrow y colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Finalmente un doctor se acercó a ellos, logrando ser rodeado por el grupo. El hombre de inmediato dio su informe, hablando de la severidad de la herida, la pérdida de sangre, el riesgo de infección y muchas cosas más, y llegando al dato de que había sido trasladada a cuidados intensivos. Las preguntas que fueran a realizar fueron detenidas abruptamente ante el sonido del radio del doctor.

— _Informe de un código azul. Repito, un código azul en cuidados intensivos_ —el doctor se dio la vuelta de inmediato, corriendo hacia los pasillos. El grupo quedó paralizado. Conocían ese término y el miedo arraigo su sistema con fiereza. 

Yang se movió. Simplemente corrió a la dirección que había tomado el doctor, sin importarle el grito de su tío, o los jadeos preocupados de sus amigos, simplemente corrió siguiendo el paso del doctor, y pronto entro al área esquivando a las enfermeras, localizando enseguida la habitación ante el número de doctores que entraban a toda prisa, su cuerpo se movió al enorme vidrio, mirando al interior de la habitación. 

_Sintió que el suelo desapareció._

Su hermana estaba conectada a demasiados aparatos y uno en específico indicaba que el pulso se había detenido. Los encargados se movían a su alrededor, realizando compresiones en el pecho de su hermanita.

_La hermana que ha cargado en sus brazos._

_La hermana a la que intentó cuidar siempre._

_La hermana a la que le leyó sus cuentos favoritos._

_La hermana que la abrazaba con emoción._

_La hermana que sonreía como un ángel._

_La hermana con la que durmió en las noches de tormenta._

_**Y esa misma hermana es quién estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos.** _

Un grito agonizante salió de sus labios, llamando a su hermana con desesperación a través del cristal, mientras los doctores empleaban la resucitación en la joven chica.

[...]


End file.
